In my arms
by BittersweetInferno
Summary: With the revelation of a big secret Ville's comfortable life is thrown intro a rollercoster of funny, crazy and teary adventures in the big world of the stars.Pairings:VAM eventually and OCOC. RATED M for swearing and mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I don`t own any name,place and so on besides my OC`s and the plot.

**Important facts**:The time line is very different from the real time seeing as my story starts in the year 2005, so all the things that happened between 1966 and 2009 are kinda squished into that time. In my story HIM is a worldwide known band that does go to worldwide tours, awards, and other things. Like I said above all the things happened besides the filming of Buried alive by love; Apocalyptica`s Bittersweet song and representation at Eurovision 2007. Missy will not be a part of this story seeing as she is divorced from appearances are the same as their younger ones and that means that V. B. & rest will look just like they looked at the filming of Buriedalive... Ville`s duet with Manna did not happen.[yet] I don`t know every fact about them so some things may be different from reality but well this is afterall a fiction story. The only OC that will have a very big role in the story is Ville`s sister and Ryan[inspired by Ryan Sheckler].Bam will compete in several skateboarding competitions but the most important one is the Dew Tour bcz that`s were Astrid will meet Ryan.

**Ages**: Ville[24] Bam[23] Bam`s friends[22 and 25] Astrid(the OC)[16] RyanAddams[17]

* * *

CHAPTER 1:Finding the truth.

* * *

Ville Valo was sitting in his homemade studio from his parent`s home in Helsinki,Finland listening to some demos of the band when somebody knocked on the pressed pause on the machine and got up from his bed to open the door to find his mother sitting there with an unreadable expresion on her told him it was not going to be pretty.

"What is it mum?"he said opening the door wider to let her in.

"Well son...um... I have to say something to you and.."she trailed off looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"And?Is it something wrong?"he asked curiosity and anxiety getting the better of him.

"Umm..you may want to sit down for this because it`s a long story and i don`t really know how you will take it.." she said with a guilty expression on her face as she sat down on the armchair in front of the window.

Ville closed the door to his studio and sat in the armchair opposite the window motioning for his mother to say what she wanted.

Finally getting her bearings together she told him:

"You know that when you were 8 me and your father went to a trip to Romania to see the Castle Dracula and such but we stayed longer that the 2 months we said?"she asked.

Ville wasn`t sure why this thing mattered but chose to respond nonetheless

"Yes you said that while you were staying there you got a serious sickness and couldn`t leave the country because the president at the time wasn`t so liberal about contaminating others..so you had to stay in there for another 8 months?"he asked.

Now the guilty expression on her face intensified and he knew that something was definitely wrong with the whole story. Just as he was about to say something about it his mother spoke:

"Part of it it`s true but.."here she seemed to falter slightly but immediately recovered and was on with the story"..the other part about the president and the sickness was contaminating and stuff..well that wasn`t true. The truth is that we lied to you. There is another reason why we came back 8 months later than when we were due to come." she said with a sad face.

Ville was wearing a slightly angry expression as he listened to her being the curious bastard that he is asked his mother what did happen when they were mother,now crying -for what he didn`t know-mumbled between sniffs:

"We had a daughter..".

Right as she said the last word Ville shot up from his position in the armchair with a face full of extreme shock,pain,and anger at what he just heard. He walked over to his mother , picked her up by her collar and face-to-face with her he whispered in a low tone full of anger at the sobbing woman.

" You..what?"he asked still not believing his ears.

With a broken voice she strutted "W-w-we had a baby..a girl..let me go and i`ll tell you the story.." she said not looking him in the eyes. He let go of her without protest seeing as he was still frozen on the spot from the weight of the truth of what really happened those months. Collecting herself his mother sat down in the armchair and told him to do the same. Ville complied but didn`t look at her when he sat back down. Seeing that now he wasn`t being prone to having a fit she started to tell him what happened and Ville didn`t interrupt since he still was partly numb from the news.

"We got there safely and we managed to book a hotel room that wasn`t expensive and decided that since we arrived late we should stay at the hotel for the day and start our visiting the next. That said we got out for lunch and after that we decided to go to bed since it was already late and we had a big day tomorrow with all the visiting and stuff ,but once we got in our room, I really don`t know what got into your father but he said he wanted me so bad and well you know what came next..."here she trailed off to take a peak at his expression but his face was unreadable and he was staring off into space but she saw that he was still listening so she continued

"..so the next day we went sightseeing and stuff .And all was right for the next two weeks . It was a Monday morning when I woke up with a feeling of nausea that I didn`t understand because I didn`t eat anything bad the other day but ..oh well ...and so for the next week I woke up everyday feeling very bad so after a week of vomiting me and your father went to the doctor to see what was the the checkup we got home , ate, and got to sleep. The next day is when I found out that I was pregnant. My first reaction was one of shock because at my age women rarely make babies anymore you know and well ..after that it came happiness because we got the chance to have another baby besides you. So the rest of the day we talked about the situation but as we discussed the matters deeper and deeper we realized that with our financial situation at the time we wouldn`t have a good place to raise her so..." she paused here as her words seem to be stuck in her mouth, and after releasing a sigh she continued"we decided that we should search for a couple to take the baby once I was due with the hope that she would be safe and in a nice home without problems..." here she paused to regain her breath since she was talking for such a long time.

In the meantime Ville was sitting in the chair with a dazed expression on his face._I can`t believe her..she hid the fact that she had a baby from me..not to mention my own fucking __**sister**__ but she left her with some couple from fucking __**Romania**__ God knows where in the country and she pretended to have a flippin` flu for god sake, I should have seen the lie in the thing but oh well 8 year olds can be sometimes very stupid..God I really despise her this moment..I need to punch something.._This were the toughts that ran trough Ville`s mind from the moment his mother started explaining...

Realizing that she stopped , he got his bearings together and stated in a cold and calm voice causing his mother to flinch "So you..after giving birth to my **sister** , y-you just gave her away?" he asked in a disbelieving manner"I mean didn`t you care for her one bit? You just left her to the nearest doorstep you found and in a foreign country nonetheless and came home all cheery and sweet like nothing happened?" he asked in a incredulous voice,while looking her dead in the eye daring her to lie again.

After wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes she said in a very firm voice" Ville don`t you dare think that way of me, you hear me?I am not as heartless as you believe me to be,I nearly broke in half when I had to embark on the plane and I realised that that was probably the last time I saw my daughter...besides,the couple was so kind to us,you know? They were the ones that gave us shelter for the rest of the months of pregnancy... "here she gave a defeated sigh"...I don`t know if they told her that she was adopted but I really hope they didn`t it`s better that way..." she trailed off staring into space. They both stayed in silence for a while, thinking. Ville was burning a hole trough the wall opposite him with silent tears streaming down his face and smudging the eyeliner on his eyes. Finally he removed his eyes from the wall and pinned them on the woman in the chair-he refused to call her mother anymore-and said:

"She is 16 now isn`t she?" but it wasn`t a question more that a statement.

"All those years she could have been besides me,me protecting her,encouraging her, speaking,eating,sleeping,laughing with her..all this things you stole from me..." he trailed but immediately said "..and why?Because you, in your selfish greed decided that we didn`t have enough money to sustain her?"he asked remained silent not daring to remove her eyes from the she spoke it was in such a small voice that he had to strain his ears to hear.

"I`m sorry...I really don`t know what else to say ..."and then in a more forceful voice "Her name.."and at this she looked up to meet the gaze of her son.."it`s Astrid..."she said with a smile that was soon wiped out at the sight of her son`s devastated face..

"Astrid..." Ville whispered...testing the name on his tongue , and then a sudden revelation tore trough his foggy mind and asked his mother "What does she look like?"he asked.

After thinking for a moment she said"Well she has fiery red hair and she has your eyes,green" she said with a smile.."She was very pretty for a baby"she continued.

"Did you see her until now?.." he asked her with curiosity.

"No" she responded with a falter in her voice.

Ville immediately catching on asked her"What is it that you hide from me now?" in a cool manner.

His mother sighed defeated and said "Well like I said I never visited her but...before I left the couple , they gave me their address incase I ever wanted to see her...."she responded.

Ville who had been listening quietly before , now shot out from his seat again started shouting at her "So all this fucking time you knew her address and didn`t even see her!!?" he bellowed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. He was enraged, no, he was downright pissed ,how could that fucking woman say she loved her if she fucking knew her address all this time and not once going to check up on her!

His mother now angry as well as stresses out by the sudden memories started yelling at him

" Don`t you use that tone with me Ville! I`m your mother and even if you don't want that right now, it`s the truth. So you better calm down!" she finished out of breath and with that she got a messily folded piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and slammed it on the desk in front of him. On the other hand Ville not really calmed down enough for a decent conversation began screaming again at her.

"GET OUT!I`m leaving and I`m going to search for her,unlike you who didn`t give a fuck about her life "he said punching everything in his reach.

"Now listen here young man,I won`t tolerate -"his mother started but was interrupted by Ville yelling "I DON`T CARE!GET OUT!" And with a last disapproving look towards her son she was out, the door slamming behind her shut.

_I don`t know what to do ..that stupid human being called a mother ..god I hate her ...huh who would have thought me having a sister...I want to see her .and I will see her and make sure she knows I`m her brother.I need a drink and a cigar fast before I blow..._

Thought Ville as he sat down on the sofa opening a can of beer and lightening a cigar, before inhaling softly. Then a thought occurred to him. _If I search her I need somebody with me..who knows how long will it take before I localize the address on my own ,pff, who can I take...let`s see..none of my band members because they are all busy ..oh fucking Santa of course..Bam will be always free..hmm should I call him?No...I'll just fly to his castle...yes...that`s what I'll do.._And with this in mind he rose from the sofa ,got his traveling bag ,put his clothes and other things he found on the floor in it ,dressed himself in some tight skinny black jeans with a T-shirt with his band logo on it , his purple beanie , his black converse and a black trench coat and was out the door faster than you could say 'hell'.

* * *

So this was chapter one.I hope you liked it. If you have suggestions or complains please make them known to me because I would gladly like some advice since I`m not exactly a veteran in the art of writing stories.*grin*

* * *

`Till next time!

-BittersweetInferno


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and OCs.

**AN**: -What I said about Missy is no longer true. She will have a part in the story not big, but not small either. She is still divorced from Bam after 1 year of marriage but remained best friend with him and lives at the castle. She is going to be Astrid's best girlfriend and shopping partner.

-Astrid is going to be paired with Nick Jonas. I just like him and his humor so I will pair her with him. Some might think it`s too lame or something like that but I was watching the JONAS episodes and well ,he seems funny and that's what I like in a guy. Also Ryan does no longer exist.

**Something I forgot to do the first time:**

OCs:

**Name** :Astrid Zabini [bet you know were that came from and it`s not a Romanian name but it has a nice ring to it]

**Age**:16

**Appearance**: Fiery red hair[like the Paramore vocalist] with black tips

Emerald green eyes

Pale and flawless skin

Nice long legs

Tiny waist

C-cup boobs

A tongue piercing

Three tattoos : First one on the left side of her neck that resembles a emerald green snake with black eyes curled around two-black with red dots-dices.

Second one is on her low back and it resembles a death bat[*grin*] with a hat on his head that has the design of the American flag only the blue part is black and the stars are red.

Third one is on her lower stomach and is a tattoo of the building and sea of the Dark Light HIM album.

**Height**: 5'11

**Style**: She`s a fan of the rock style and wears skinny jeans with uggs ,converse, vans or skate shoes, T-shirts with band logos or images , baby-doll tops, neon-colored belts, and is obsessed with her four rings: two with tribal motives; one with a snake; and one with a cannabis leaf.

She loves all kinds of necklaces and bracelets but hates those made from gold. Instead she loves silver.

**Others**: She`s allergic to dogs, heavy dust. Adores snakes and tarantulas. Her favorite colors are black,red,purple. She`s a very good photographer and editor. She doesn't participate to contests but she`s very good with skateboarding and singing.

**Favorite band[s**]: Avenged Sevenfold; H.I.M.; Apocalyptica ; Slipknot; Infected Mushrooms ;The Rasmus; Guns N` Roses;

**AN**: At the current moment I might be forgetting some things but don't worry if I did it will all appear later in the chapters along with her involvement in the story.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2:

**BEEP!BEEP!BE**-*crash*

"Who in the fucking nine layers of hell invented alarm clocks?" I mumbled knowing that no one would hear me.I lifted my head from the pillow to look outside and saw that it looked like it was 5 in the morning. "Oh..great..I went to sleep at 3 and not even 2 hours later I wake up .." and then suddenly a splitting headache cursed trough his head. "..and with a firkin` headache too.. fate really must hate me.."he said and slowly as to not aggravate his headache further he lifted himself from the bed and threw the covers off him. God, it was fuckin` freezing, why the hell did he woke up at this hour? It wasn`t like he had any important thing planned for today, right? Oh, well he thought to himself , if he woke up he was sure he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so better get on with things. Maybe he could plan a prank on his house mates? Well, that is a thing for another time…now it`s time to move the fuck out of this room before my balls freeze to death.

10 minutes later Bam emerged from his room clad in slightly baggy black jeans , a HIM T-shirt and skateshoes with the heartagram logo on them. He yawned and then started walking down the hall thinking what should he do until the rest woke up.

"Well I better eat something for the starters" he said to himself before descending the stairs and going into the kitchen.

"Let`s see what we got..Hmm..cold pizza..beer..water…juice..huh when did I buy juice?..oh well must be for the girls..sweets…pff nothing else? I`m a millionaire and I`ve got things in my fridge worse than what beggars have. Something is wrong with the picture…oh well I guess I have to eat the pizza.." he said slightly grumpy from the lack of food exactly when HE wants to eat.

He closed the fridge and walked over to the microwave and put the cold pizza in it before setting the timer for 3 min. After the time was up he seated at the table and was about to dug into it when the doorbell rang.

"What the hell! Who the fuck is at this time ringing doorbells ?! It better not be those fuckin` fangirls because I`ll sure as hell kill them this time!" In the end of his rant he finally got to the door and opened it saying "What do you want at his time of day?I`m not in the fuckin` …" but he trailed off after seeing his best friend Ville Valo sitting at his doorstep with a hurt expression on his face and slightly red eyes-a distant part of his brain noticed – and was immediately on alert seeing as Ville never came to his house unannounced –not because he couldn`t come but because of hid damn politeness- and especially at this hour and with this devastated look in his eyes.

" Oh god sorry Ville I thought it was those damn fangirls , not you, I`m sorry I yelled at yo-omph!" Bam was stopped from ranting by Ville who suddenly threw himself in Bams arms and started crying. Bam was worried about what could make his friend cry like this but pushed it aside for now and started whispering sweet nothings in Ville`s ear to calm him down. After Ville calmed down he broke from the embrace-and Bam suddenly wished he was there again-but he had no time to ponder on those things because Ville immediately started a rant himself.

"Sorry Bam .. I didn't mean to disturb you and I know I never come unannounced at your castle but I found out something big and I wanted a friend to confess to and I also want to ask you a favor ..and sorry ,I won't ever come at this time again but I wanted to tell you some-ngg!" Ville was interrupted from his rant by Bam who put a hand over his mouth." Are you done rambling please? I'm not mad that you got here at this hour because I was already awake, and now you triggered my curiosity so will you fuckin` calm down and tell me the problem?" he asked in the most calm voice he could muster since he didn't want Ville to start apologizing again.

He waited for a few seconds until Ville calmed down and then started leading him to the sofa in the living room. They sat down Ville in the middle and Bam to his right and said" Ok I can see that something grave happened so tell me what is it?" he asked with concern. Ville removed hid stare from the carpet , looked towards Bam and said in a tired voice

" I was sitting in my old studio, you know the one at my parents house, and well my mom comes in my room looking all guilty and well it triggered my curiosity and I asked her what was she hiding and, long story short.." here he paused to take a breath".. I have a 16 year old sister , somewhere in Romania, I guess the capital, who doesn't even know I exist.." he trailed off looking at the carpet once again. Meanwhile Bam was staring incredulously at his friend , he couldn't believe what he heard , Ville has a fuckin` 16 years old sister all this time and only now did his mother decided to tell him? This shit sounds like it's something from those T.V. soap-operas. Seeing that his friend wanted a reaction from him and to stop the stupid staring he composed himself and said in a calm voice" well Willa , I don't know what to say, this shit is complicated and well, at least you know where she is, right?" he asked the Finnish man.

"Yes I know where she lives , my mo-the woman who gave me birth-" he corrected himself quickly and Bam looked at him strangely" had her address this whole time ,hah! And she pretends to care about her but she`s never seen her although she had her address ..what a hypocrite " he finished in a scathing tone .

"So I understand that you wanted to tell me this but why did you flew all the way to West Chester? You could have told me on the phone or something and I would have come to you, lord knows I need a vacation from this place." He said in a frustrated tone while rubbing his stomach because of hunger . Ville noticed this and asked him in a amused tone" Oh, is poor little Bammie hungry?" finishing with a smirk. Bam pouted and said " Yes , as a matter of fact I am. Now say what you want so I can throw you out of my house and eat" he finished with a evil smile on his face and palms rubbing together. Poor Ville. "I want you to go with me to Romania to search for her" he said finally removing his stare from the carpet. What he saw made chills go up his spine. Bam was standing there with an evil smile on his face and an odd glint in his eyes "Bam..? What are you planning?" he asked wary of his friend's attitude. But Bam only shrugged and then like a feline stalking his prey approached Ville and said in the most seductive voice he could muster " Oh really... well thanks sweetheart now I can throw you out and fuckin eat!" and with that said he leaned down, took Ville bride style ran to the door and threw him out in the bushes , clapped his hands and entered the house with Ville screaming obscenities behind him.

He closed the door and ran to the kitchen to eat. He sat on the stool grabbed the pizza and took a bite but immediately spat it out after seeing that again the pizza is cold" Oh sweet mother of hell , the pizza is once again cold." He then got and idea.

He quickly ran outside just in time to see Ville get into a cab." Yo, Willa were the fuck are ya` going?" he asked curios as to why after just getting here ,he leaves. " Why would I stay? I just came to ask you a question. You said no. I don't have any business here." he said in a cool manner. "Oh come on Ville, you know I don't mean it. Come on I don't want you mad at me again. Leave the fuckin taxi and enter the fuckin house before I get a brain freeze!" he yelled. Ville sighed , apologized to the taxi driver and came back into the house after Bam.

"Now you said you wanted me to go with you to Romania to fetch your sister?" he asked.

"Yes." Ville responded.

"Fine by me, but I have to bring Novak." he said grinning.

"Why?" asked Ville a little wary by his friend's grinning face.

"For fucks sake who the hell wouldn't want to see Novak in action, with Bam , in a foreign country, I mean the hotels will book us a room because they don't know us, then we can explore, and then we can go fetch your sister, meet her, know her better, and then drag her to the town to explore some more." he said his grin almost splitting his face in two. "Oh yeah "he added" and to send Novak to a brothel " he finished with a wicked glint in his sky-blue eyes. 'Oh hell no' thought Ville, 'with this two there, I will be out of the country before I even enter it.' he groaned and tried to protest because he knew that once Bam was set on a thing he will get to hell and back just to get it. He laughed at the irony, going to his sister's place was really like going to hell and back seeing as how far they were from there. Startled out of his evil planning Bam blinked then asked Ville.

"Why the fuck are you laughing? Shouldn't you be on the sofa kinda like bawling your eyes out because of how evil I am? "he asked in a perfectly smooth tone , making it sound as if that thing should be already a routine. Ville on the other hand wasn't so amused and in a serious tone he said.

" Yes, yes you are evil and stuff but really , I must go if I plan to catch the plane I booked tickets on,so go fetch Novak, grab a bag of clothes ,say goodbye to the family and get a move on!"as soon as he said this Bam got up,ran to the stairs to his bedroom.

_Humph! Stupid Ville , he thinks he can order me around like that_. He thought while throwing all the clothes in the bag along with his toiletries." Go fetch the clothes , wake up Novak" he mimicked his friend in a high voice," I mean really, do I look like I'm his fuckin` mother?" he grumbled while stuffing the remaining clothes in the bag and getting a skateboard from the rack. Well he thought, one down ,one Novak to go. How shall I wake him? Maybe a vase in the head will work. And with that a vase-thrown-to-the head waking Novak ,some large amount of swearing and 3 minutes of stuffing clothes later they were all packed and ready to go for the next adventure.

* * *

Ok so this was chapter 2. I`m sorry for the slow update but I just started a new semester in high school and all the teachers are giving us test .I`l try to post chapter 3 more quickly.

-BittersweetInferno


End file.
